Largo camino
by JamesMercer33
Summary: NO YAOI , Shohoku pierde las nacionales, Hanamichi se recupera y comienza entrenar, una nueva chica llega a Shohoku que tendra muchos lios con nuestro amigo pelirrojo. HanaxOC
1. El Regreso

Cap1 -El Regreso.

Llegaba de Estados Unidos a visitar a su familia por unos largos 4 años Fuera de su país, quería enfrentar su trauma que fue el motivo de irse de este país.

La esperaba su Padre y Hermano, que cuando ella los vio, solo le salieron lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlos.

! Mira que alto estas hermano!-Le dijo ella abrazándose a él-

\- Hmm y tú muy linda-Le dijo ese chico alto de ojos zorrunos-.

Bueno, es hora de irnos a casa -Dijo el padre de ellos- a lo que asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Ella al mirar el paisaje noto todo cambiado, pero también llegaban esos flashes de miedo y terror, pensaba que sería buena idea volver después de tantos años.

Ya llegando a casa, entro a su habitación, su hermano llevo su equipaje y le dijo que todo estaba como ella lo dejo. Ella miraba su alrededor y se recostó en la cama.

¡Hermano!- dijo la chica de mirada fría- este al voltear miro también con mirada fría -¿qué quieres? -dijo en tono amable-.

¿A qué escuela iré? -preguntando con cierto temor-.

A Shohoku -respondió marchándose del lugar-

Ella se recostó y miraba hacia el techo.

Con que Shohoku...

En una playa de Kanagawa, cierto pelirrojo miraba sentado el mar, meditando todo lo que le sucedió desde el partido contra Sannoh.

_"¿Realmente este es mi limite?, ¿o puedo dar más?" _-pensaba mirando al mar-, sumergido en preguntas y buscando respuestas.

_"Tengo que superar esta barrera, no puede quedar todo así, tengo que vencer a Rukawa"_ -Se decía una y otra vez, pensando también en que Haruko no lo visitaba, que sus compañeros de equipo tampoco lo hacían, se sentía confundido, la brisa del mar chocaba en su rostro y movía ese cabello ya crecido por el mes que estaba en el hospital.

Cerca de donde estaba Hanamichi, había un pequeño muelle donde las personas podían pescar, mirar el mar, y hanamichi tuvo la curiosidad de mirar a ese lugar que veía una chica parada en la punta del muelle.

_"¿Quién será?, quizás pasa por los mismos problemas que todos, no soy el único"_ -pensaba para el mismo.

Hanamichi se pone de pie para marcharse del lugar colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos de tu su short negro. Hasta que escucho un chapuzón y miro que aquella chica no estaba parada en el muelle ni en la orilla de la playa.-miraba con cierta preocupación al ver que la chica pataleaba en petición de ayuda-

Hanamichi no lo dudo y se metió al agua nadando ya su espalda estaba al 90% recuperada y llego donde ella y le dijo -¡aguanta que te sacare!, al nadar a la orilla sintió que la chica se oponía y llegando a la orilla la muchacha se sentó en la orilla y hanamichi al lado de ella.

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Hanamichi en tono preocupado-

¡No debiste rescatarme y aléjate de mí! -le dijo aquella chica de mirada fría- Porque me salvaste no te pedí tu ayuda ahora lárgate.

Aquella expresión le pareció conocida y la mirada de la chica también. Pero no sabía de quien era. Impactado quedo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Ni siquiera das las gracias que te salve la vida!-Dijo Hanamichi en tono de rabia- cosa que la chica lo ignoro por completo y solamente agachaba la cabeza.

Te dije que te largaras no te soporto cerca de mi -Le dijo ella sin mirarlo-.

¡Eres insoportable! -le dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y mirándola con la cabeza en alto- Aun pensando en que le ocurría que estaba ahí ella tan fría y tan perdida en pensamientos.

Se marcho sin decir nada, ya que le desagrado por completo aquella muchacha de mirada fría.

¡Vaya! después que le salve la vida ni siquiera dio las gracias -decía gruñendo-.

Continuara...


	2. La llegada de una nueva compañera

Cap. 2 - La llegada de una nueva compañera a segundo año-

Llego a su casa toda mojada y no quiso mirar a su familia, la chica estaba avergonzada y triste por lo ocurrido pero su padre la detiene y la mira con algo de preocupación, su madre también y su hermano de re-ojo.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! -Dijeron al unisonó sus padres-, Ella los miro y largo a llorar y no tuvo las fuerzas para decirle lo ocurrido solamente recordaba aquel episodio de su trauma y lo que trato de hacer.

-Solo me caí al mar porque estaba distraída- respondió la chica de ojos azules.

-Pero hija ¿como paso? si tú no sabes nadar- le dijo su padre más calmado-. Pues un chico me salvo y lo aleje de mi porque estaba asustada. -respondió mintiendo el real motivo-.

-¿Pero te sientes bien? - Dijo su madre preocupada- No te preocupes, estoy bien -Le dijo la ojiazul con una cara tierna-.

-Bueno hija será mejor que descanses y mañana ya entraras a la escuela con tu hermano - Dijo su padre tomando un tono más reflexivo-.

-Si padre- Dijo la ojiazul- …_"Debí darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, el no tiene culpa de lo que vivo, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta" _\- pensó la ojiazul.

(…)

Hanamichi se encontraba acostado mirando partidos de Basquetbol y observando jugadas de pívot, estudiaba los rebotes, los dribbling y como se realizaban los tiros de 3 puntos.

-_"Si tan solo pudiera aprender más de ellos podría superar mis limites, podría ser el mejor, pero primero debo recibir mi alta médica, no quiero volver a este lugar"- _Pensaba para sí mismo Hanamichi, al pensar las cosas maduramente, este accidente le cambio la vida y no quiere pasar por lo mismo.

_-"Antes no sabía mi rumbo, no tenía idea que hacer con mi vida, después del partido contra Sannoh, me di cuenta realmente que nací para jugar _Basquetball. Gracias _a Haruko, pude darme cuenta de lo que puedo dar, pero también…"¿estaré realmente enamorado? o ¿es simplemente agradecimiento lo que siento por ella?_

_-_Por otro lado Hanamichi estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos y de repente pensó en la chica de la playa- _"¿Quién sería esa chica?, ¿Qué motivos tendría para poder cometer esa acción?, pero fue muy mal educada, ni siquiera dio las gracias, además que no esperaba que se enamorara de mi por eso…pero bueno espero no volverla a ver más, aunque es demasiado hermosa, quizás la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"-_ Sentencio.

(…)

Camino a Shohoku…

-_Tengo que convencer de una u otra forma que se una a nuestro equipo, Se lucio contra Sannoh, por lo tanto seriamos invencibles si entra con nosotros-_ Decía para sí mismo aquel director mientras se dirigía a Shohoku.

_Hablare con el Profesor Anzai y llegaremos a un buen acuerdo, después iré a visitarlo al hospital a darle esa noticia, con su forma de ser quizás se altere y me mande a volar, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr._

Aquel director, tenía claro que no seria facil, pero seria un arma secreta que le ofrecería una beca de estudio y con la condición de traer el campeonato nacional.

(…)

Segundo grado salón 7

Buenos días jóvenes de segundo grado, este año será mas difícil y su compañero Hanamichi Sakuragi estará fuera por unos meses debido a su lesión de la espalda, por lo que su puesto quedara reservado a su regreso.-dijo su profesor al resto del salón que estaba impresionados - Por favor pase señorita preséntese a sus compañeros.

Aquella joven entro asustada a la sala pero no lo demostró en su mirada y en su rostro, se veía fría, casi sin sentimiento alguno.

Todos miraban expectantes aquella chica, -Es muy hermosa, si es la más hermosa que he visto en kanagawa dijeron entre murmullos sus ahora compañeros de clase- ella era de 1.70 metros, pelo liso negro brilloso, piel muy blanca pero suave, piernas largas y muy lindas, buena figura y ojos azules intensos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es… - Hizo una pausa de 10 segundos- Kaori Rukawa.

Continuara…


	3. Una Sorpresiva noticia

Al llegar a Shohoku se dirigió en busca del profesor Anzai , ya que los alumnos se encontraban en clases, podría hablar tranquilamente con el viejo. Se dirigió a su oficina que se encontraba a las cercanías del Gimnasio, al entrar saludo afectuosamente al director de Basquetball de Shohoku.

-Profesor Anzai que grato verlo en buenas condiciones- Dijo aquel director- Vengo a conversar unos ciertos detalles de un jugador suyo que me interesa tener en nuestro colegio.

-¡Oh! ¿Como está usted director Riki Takato?-Le dijo el viejo al director de Kainan- ¿A que se le debe su visita? - dijo en tono amable.

-Vengo a comunicarle que tengo gran interés en un jugador de Shohoku, director Anzai y quisiera llevármelo a jugar con nosotros, ya que es un jugador que nace cada 100 años -dijo en tono serio sin dejar de sonreír- se trata de Hanamichi Sakuragi, vi su juego contra Sannoh y fue realmente esplendido, sus rebotes, sus saltos, la resistencia y lo que mas me convenció fue su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad.-dijo directamente-, Además que desde que jugó contra nosotros ya lo quería en nuestro equipo.

FLASH BACK

En el partido de Shohoku contra Hainan, Takato vio con detenimiento las jugadas de Hanamichi, quien ganaba los rebotes, -_"Puede soportar el mismo ejercicio que Maki y solo lleva 3 meses jugando Basketball…el fue el jugador clave que cambio el juego contra Shoyo"_ -pensaba Takato - Creo que lo llamare a jugar con nosotros - Pensó en voz alta.

FIN FLASH BACK

Anzai se sorprendió con la noticia de Takato, el viejo pensaba para el mismo que sería una gran pérdida para Shohoku, pero también no podía cortarle las alas a Sakuragi, Ya que el debía seguir creciendo como Basquetbolista y que mejor oportunidad que en Kainan. Miro fijamente a Takato y respondió:

-Es una gran oportunidad para él en ir a Kainan y no soy quien para detener su crecimiento como jugador - dijo con seguridad el viejo- .Pero la decisión está en Sakuragi, el debe tomar la decisión de irse con ustedes o permanecer aquí. - dijo ya en tono firme Anzai-.

Takato vio con esperanza lo que había dicho el director de Shohoku , se levanto e hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

-Ahora mismo iré hablar con él- sentencio Takato. -Hasta luego director Anzai.

(…)

Segundo grado salón 7

La conmoción era lógica luego de la presentación de aquella chica en ese salón, el director le ordeno que se sentara al lado del puesto de Hanamichi …Yohei que estaba un puesto más atrás levanto su mano para señalar el puesto de la chica. Ella comenzó a caminar sin mirar a nadie con la mirada que le caracteriza.

-Hola soy Yohei mito mucho gusto- Dijo en tono amable a la chica.- ella lo miro y le dijo; Hola mucho gusto Kaori Rukawa - Disculpa ¿tú eres hermana de Kaede Rukawa ?-ella asiente con una sonrisa de lado y se sentó y no dijo nada mas ignorando como Yohei miraba a la chica.-

-_¡Que hermosa es! supiera Hanamichi quien acaba de ser su nueva compañera y lo mas chistoso es que es su compañera de banco, esto será divertido _\- pensó alegremente Yohei.

La chica era bien recibida por sus compañeros, los celos de sus compañeras y ella solo se limito a regalarles una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a todos sonrojados. Yohei miraba la escena y solamente sonreía.

-"_Ahora los hermanitos Rukawa tendrán a toda la escuela a sus pies, me pregunto cómo se lo tomara Hanamichi. Pero para que sea una tremenda sorpresa no le diré nada y le diré al resto de los muchachos que tampoco lo digan… Así será todo más divertido"_ -no paraba de pensar en lo gracioso que sería ese encuentro.

En la hora de Almuerzo…

-¡No saben la sorpresa que les tengo!-Decía Yohei en tono divertido- Mientras el ejercito miraba con cierta curiosidad-.

-¿De qué se trata? - Pregunto Takamiya- Si habla pronto Yohei, o no me digas que hay una chica pelirroja en tu salón- Dijo Ookus.

-Casi, casi, lo que pasa es que al curso de Hanamichi y mío entro Kaori Rukawa, la hermana de Rukawa- dijo sin pausa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- Grito el ejército sorprendido-.

-¿Pero cómo es? - dijo un curioso Takamiya- Es la chica más hermosa de kanagawa-dijo sin pensar Yohei.

-¿Dónde está ella?-Pregunto Noma- Ella está con su hermano me imagino vamos a ver.-

Llegando a la terraza el ejército se quedo observando a la chica y se dijeron en tono muy bajo.

-¡Es hermosa! la invitare a salir- Dijo takamiya- Ni sueñes con que saldrá contigo gordo, a menos que sea una tarada- Dijo en tono divertido Oockus.

-Ya veo la cara de Hanamichi cuando sepa quién es su compañera- Dijo Noma

-Eso es precisamente lo divertido, no le diremos a Hanamichi de esto y veremos cómo reacciona al saber que a su lado tendrá una Rukawa que quizás le haga la vida imposible-rio Yohei-

-¡Muy bien no diremos nada!-Gritaron la unisonó.

(…)

Al terminar las clases, se reunieron los Nuevos y Antiguos jugadores de Basquetball de esperaba que llegaran grandes jugadores por la reputación que se hizo Shohoku en las nacionales, pero solamente ingresaron 2 jugadores de buen nivel y los demás normales sin tanta técnica deslumbrante.

-Buenos días, los alumnos de primero hagan una fila y preséntense al grupo- Dijo Ryota asumiendo su papel de nuevo capitán del equipo- .

Al presentarse todos, llega Mitsui junto al profesor Anzai, el viejo aun tenía en la mente lo que converso con el director Takato, no sabía como comunicárselo al equipo completo. Al llegar Rukawa , el viejo les dio otra noticia aun más abrumadora.

-Muchachos acérquense- Les dijo el viejo a todo el grupo de Shohoku- Les tengo que informar que tendremos un partido de práctica, pero no jugaremos ni con Ryonan ni con Kainan.-El equipo estaba expectante y curioso - jugaremos contra el equipo de Sannoh, pidieron revancha y la prensa rumoreaba que ganamos de suerte y acepte porque sabemos que podemos ganarles pero este año a Sannoh entro Hiroshi morishige para hacer un súper equipo. -Dijo sin titubear el profesor anzai-.

-Pero profesor, no está Akagi y Hanamichi aun no se recupera- dijo Ryota en tono preocupado- y mas encima con un equipo así, como pudo aceptarlo profesor.-dijo aun sin creerlo Mitsui-.

Rukawa por su parte creía imposible lograr la hazaña ya que no estaba el torpe ni el gorila, observaba a los de primer año y a sus compañeros antiguos y apoyo la queja de Mitsui. Un súper equipo nos haría trizas ahora, pero tendríamos que darle pelea hasta el final.

-Muchachos eso no es todo- dijo el viejo- _"no sé como lo tomaran los muchachos "- _El director Takato de Kainan vino hablar conmigo porque quiere llevarse a uno de nuestros jugadores.

-¿Quién es ese jugador?- Dijeron el equipo completo-

El viejo miro unos segundos en tono calmado y dijo:

Hanamichi Sakuragi.

(…)

Sakuragi tienes una visita -Le decía la doctora a cargo de él-

-¿Eh?, yo no espero a nadie, ¿Quién es? -dijo curioso el pelirrojo- Es el director del equipo de basketball de la preparatoria Kainan-Dijo amablemente Kazumi, la doctora a cargo- ¡Ah! y recuerda que desde mañana empezaras a entrenar con alguien que esta súper interesado en tu caso y viajo especialmente de Estados Unidos a Japón para ayudarte a entrenar. -Dijo cerrándole un ojo a Hanamichi.-

-¿Quién será?- se decía para el mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo- dijo en tono de burla- ¿acaso vienes a ver a este talentoso jugador que irá a patearles el trasero a todos? -haciendo su pose de genio-.

-Hola Sakuragi, vengo a ofrecerte algo, que quizás te parezca desafiante- Dijo confiado Takato-. Pues habla luego que tengo que hacer y no quiero perder un minuto más, porque no soporto estar aquí.- dijo enojado el pelirrojo-.

-¿Te gustaría entrar a Kainan? tendrías una beca especial y jugarías en las grandes ligas en un futuro. Además siempre se reconoce el talento de gente como tú, que son nacidos cada 100 años- dijo Takato, pensando que adulando su ego de "genio" podría convencer mas a Sakuragi.

-¿Y porque yo? Tienes muchos jugadores buenos que pueden ser un aporte para tu equipo viejo, o acaso te diste cuenta de mi talento y no quieres enfrentarte a mí y me quieres en tus filas para ganar alguna vez las nacionales - reía en tono burlesco-.

-La verdad es que eres un buen Basquetbolista, tienes el mejor rebote del país, una increíble resistencia y con nosotros podrías sacar más talento escondido que puedas tener, ¿te interesa la idea? Ya hable con el director Anzai y me dijo que todo estaba en tus manos, el no podía cortarte las alas para seguir creciendo como un buen jugador- continuo Takato con su oferta- Piénsalo, es una gran oportunidad para que valoren la verdadera joya del Basquetball.

Hanamichi quedo impactado por la oferta del viejo de Kainan, le seducía la idea de poder dar más. Por otra parte estaba esa incógnita de ¿Quién era la persona que vendría a entrenar a él personalmente?, Takato ya se había marchado del lugar, pero tenía la confianza de que Sakuragi dijera que sí.

Hanamichi decidió salir a caminar a la playa, su espalda ya estaba al 100%, caminaba por la playa, pensando en la oferta de Kainan, de porque sus compañeros no lo visitaron, Haruko dejo de escribirle y lo que más curiosidad le daba era ¿Quién es esa chica que casi se ahogaba?

Muchas cosas en que pensar.

A lo lejos se veía una silueta y paseaba por la orilla del mar e iba directamente hacia Hanamichi,pero el pelirrojo estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando la persona se detuvo y Hanamichi choco botando a esta persona al suelo.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta quien era y dijo:

-¡Ahh! ¡Si eres tú! -dijo sin importarle la presencia de esta persona.

-Solamente caminaba y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti- dijo nerviosa la chica alejándose del lugar.

_-"otra vez me encuentro con esa misteriosa chica, ¿Qué le abre hecho para que se comporte así?"_ -pensaba mientras veía alejarse a la ojiazul.

(…)

En el Gimnasio de Shohoku, se respiraba un aire tenso por las ultimas noticias del profesor Anzai, así que preparo un partido de Segundos y Terceros, quería ver cómo puede cubrir el espacio que dejo Akagi y Sakuragi.

Era lógico que el equipo se dividió en comentarios sobre la noticia de Hanamichi si se iba a Kainan. Los de primer año solamente observaban como sus superiores conversaban el tema.

-¡Bah! si se va que importa no nos aportara mucho- dijo en tono de broma Mitsui, sabiendo que si Hanamichi se marchaba dejaría una gran marca y vacio.-Hanamichi Sakuragi, tiene la oportunidad de su vida al ingresar a Kainan- dijo Ayako.

-Si ese cabeza hueca se va tendremos que buscar un reemplazo a la brevedad- dijo el nuevo capitán.

-Realmente eres un idiota, si el torpe se va no seremos nada, aunque no lo reconozca gracias a sus jugadas le ganamos a Sannoh- Dijo Rukawa sorprendiendo a todos por la defensa hacia Hanamichi.

-No hay que olvidar que Sakuragi demostró una inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad en el partido- dijo emocionada Haruko-.

-Pero porque dices eso Rukawa, pensé que odiabas a Hanamichi- dijo Ryota -Lo odio, pero debo reconocer que el torpe es un gran aporte al equipo.- dijo sin titubear.

En una reunión de equipo decidieron que si la Hanamichi regresa, otorgarle la camiseta número 10, entonces ningún jugador del equipo usaría esa camiseta hasta que el regresara. En muestra de respeto hacia su compañero que arriesgo su cuerpo para lograr el triunfo. Haruko al escuchar esa reunión estuvo emocionada por el gesto de sus compañeros, pero no quiere ir a decirle a su amigo para que sea una grata sorpresa, El profesor Anzai quedo sorprendido y agradecido por el gesto de sus jugadores hacia el más problemático, carismático y porque no decirlo…a quien le da vida al equipo de Shohoku.

(…)

-Despierta Sakuragi, hoy viene a verte y la persona que te va a entrenar y me dijo que te hará el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos. - Dijo una emocionada Kazumi al saber la noticia de esta visita.

-¿quee? ¿Pero quién es él? y porque quiere que sea el mejor de todos- le pregunto incrédulo a su doctora.

-Mi niño lo único que diré, es que él era… la máxima estrella de la NBA.

Continuara…

(...)

Gracias a quienes leyeron pero al tener tan pocos comentarios, prefiero dejar la historia un par de dias ahi y quitarla. gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerla de a poco iba haciendo mas larga la historia. Saludos


	4. Alianzas

El entrenamiento en el equipo de Shohoku era fuerte e intenso, algunos de primer año no podían aguantar ni seguir el ritmo, que renunciaron algunos y los más fuertes se quedaron. El director Anzai observaba tanto a los nuevos como los de segundo y tercero, quería sacar lo mejor de ellos por lo que llamo a una reunión de equipo.

-Muchachos, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento duro, díganme ¿quieren ser los mejores y sin darse por vencido? -pregunto el viejo con total seriedad.

-¡SIIIIII! -gritaron todos.

-Muy bien, entonces Mitsui quiero que les enseñes a hacer tiros de 3 puntosa Miyagi, Kakuta y a Yazuda- Ordeno Anzai - Muy bien director, síganme- dijo entusiasmado Mitsui.

-Rukawa -Llamo Anzai al zorro- Quiero que les enseñes a los de primer año a lanzar tiros con salto y los rebotes.- Si profesor-Dijo seriamente convencido de que era la mejor opción para preparar a todos.

-Miyagui-Quiero que enseñes las fintas y quiero que potencies un poco más a Yazuda…no podemos darnos el lujo de que si los titulares se lesionan no tengamos refuerzos.-Si profesor.

-Ayako y Srta. Akagi- quiero que les den resistencia a todos los del equipo, tienen mi autorización para disponer de todos- Si Profesor Anzai - respondieron al unisonó.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que hagan caso de todo lo que les digan, Mitsui, quiero que comiences a entrenar de forma independiente tu resistencia, te ayudare en eso, no podemos permitir que te canses, tu rodilla está perfectamente, lo mismo Rukawa. Miyagui a pesar de tu fuerte resistencia, debes tener aun más velocidad, debes duplicar tu velocidad,¿podras? -Si profesor claro que podre- ¡Muy bien! comiencen a entrenar muy duro, no podemos permitir que Sannoh nos gane debemos demostrar de que estamos hechos.

-¡SI PROFESOR! -gritaron y comenzaron su nuevo duro entrenamiento.

(...)

Soy Kaori Rukawa mucho gusto -Dijo la chica con entusiasmo, conservando su actitud fría-. Muy bien, bienvenidas chicas al club de Volleyball - Le dijo Suki la capitana del equipo-

Kaori quiero ver que capacidades tienes - Le dijo la capitana lanzándole la recibió el balón y miro desafiante a la capitana y lanzo un certero saque con efecto que dejo descolocada a la capitana que a duras penas le respondió el tiro y Kaori respondió con un remate con un gran salto que dejo un pequeño agujero. Jugadoras, entrenadores y alumnos que veían el juego quedaron anonadados. Que buen tiro Kaori - Dijo Suki- Ahora es mi turno. Lazo un tiro poderoso que lo respondió con dificultad Kaori, sin embargo su capitana le respondió con un remate y fue punto para Suki. El público estaba expectante de como terminaría todo. En eso llega el ejercito de Sakuragi a mirar el encuentro y quedaron impresionados mas en las chicas que en el juego.

Se ven hermosas -dijo takamiya-. Así es gordo se ven hermosas -Dijeron al unisonó Ookus y Noma-.

¿Pero acaso ella no es Kaori Rukawa? -Dijo Yohei- ¡Sii es cierto! -dijeron los 3- . Ya vemos que es igual que su hermano retando el primer dia a sus superiores -dijo el tono divertido Yohei-.

Kaori lanzo el balón con fuerza y Suki respondió sin problemas , Kaori respondio apenas lanzándose al suelo y dejando el resto de la cancha libre, Suki confianza lanza al rincón extremo de donde estaba Kaori y en un movimiento rápido Kaori llega al balón dejando a todos con la boca abierta y sorprendiendo a Suki y así estuvieron hasta el último punto dejando de ganadora a Suki por un punto.

Eres muy buena Kaori felicidades - Le dijo Suki y también varias compañeras- ¡Gracias! -Dijo con amabilidad y con una cara muy tierna a sus nuevas compañeras-. El ejercito aun en su admiración se decían entre ellos , "hanamichi se va a sorprender quien es su nueva compañera y sobre todo como llamo la atención en estos primeros días".

(...)

Buenas tardes director Taoka ¿cómo está usted? - Dijo un estudiante de Basquetball un tanto sorprendido-. Buenas tardes ¿me podría indicar dónde está el Gimnasio ? .Claro esta allá al lado de aquella fuente .

Muchas Gracias por su amabilidad - Dijo Taoka- Y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la entrada del Gimnasio miraba como el equipo jugaba con gran entusiasmo y pensaba: "_Así tiene que ser, para que la competencia sea mucho más dura, pero...¿Realmente es cierto que quieres a ese jugador en especifico?"._ Seguía mirando el partido y al finalizar se fue a encontrar con el director.

Riki takato, tiempo sin vernos - Dijo Taoka- El director de Kainan se sorprendió al ver a Taoka y lo saludo amablemente, ¿cómo está usted director Moichi Taoka?,¿Que lo trae por acá?. -Pregunto curioso Takato-.

Vengo por unas dudas en especifico de un jugador que solicitaste y me gustaría saber el porqué lo quieres en tus filas. -Dijo taoka sin titubear-.

Bueno, la verdad es que vi jugar a Sakuragi contra Sannoh y la verdad es que su evolución fue grandiosa, sus rebotes, sus saltos, la capacidad de aprender en la cancha y lo más importante...su impresionante fuerza de voluntad, hace que se vuelva un oponente invencible -Dijo en tono seguro Takato- . Por eso quiero a Sakuragi en nuestras filas.

Taoka miraba con cierta sorpresa, jamás vio a Sakuragi de esa forma siempre lo vio como el payaso novato de Shohoku.

Pero como viste todas esas cualidades en Sakuragi, solo es un principiante y que causa muchos problemas a su equipo - Dijo Taoka en un tono más engañador-. En eso te equivocas, porque cuando Sakuragi se concentra sus habilidades son invencibles , tu lo has visto, sabes de lo que es capaz. -Dijo Taoka agitando su abanico-.

Pero porque no Rukawa, tiene más habilidades que Sakuragi - Aun sorprendido dijo taoka-. Así es, pero Rukawa hizo su manía de juego entonces no respondería a sorprendernos a lo que esperamos, en cambio Sakuragi aun no tiene su estilo y podre enseñarle mucho y que pueda crear su propio estilo. - sentencio Takato-.

En ese momento Taoka se retira para empezar una estrategia para empezar a detener a su futuro y peor enemigo que aun no lo sabe...Hanamichi Sakuragi.

(...)

En Shohoku se viene un festival de alianzas, todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado con aquello y los clubs debían formar sus alianzas, para ello debían reunirse los managers de todos los clubs, así ver las alianzas y que juegos crear.

¡Ayako! - se escucho a lo lejos del pasillo- .Pero si es Romí la manager del club de Volleyball - susurro Ayako.

¿Cómo estas Ayako? -pregunto divertida- .Muy bien, vengo a la reunión de las alianzas pero no se con quienes formar equipo. -Dijo casi despreocupada la manager de Basquetball-. Nosotras tampoco, pero como somos mujeres y ustedes hombres podríamos hacer una alianza y serviría para conocernos mas ¿Qué dices? -Pregunto emocionada Romí- . Me parece perfecto entonces - Exclamo emocionada Ayako-. Genial entonces ya veamos que se trata la reunión y organicemos todo. - Dijo Romí-.

Paso la reunión y ya sabían las alianzas que iban a estar cada club,( N/A : pero como no nos importa el resto nos concentramos en el Basquetball y Volleyball xD y como el ejercito de Sakuragi siempre ha estado con el equipo de Básquet, dejare que participen en este alianza) .

¡Reunion de equipo! -Grito con autoridad Ryota- Como ustedes saben estamos en el aniversario de Shohoku y se crearan alianzas y nuestra primera manager fue a la reunion para saber qué juegos y con quien haremos fuerzas de equipo. Ayako les informara más acerca de ello y después volveremos a los entrenamientos, después de entrenar nos juntaremos con nuestro club de alianza.

Ayako tomo la palabra y les dijo claramente, El club que quiso tener alianza con nosotros fue el club de Volleyball, así que como son muchas chicas deben ser respetuosos con ellas y sin faltarles el respeto. ¡¿Les quedo claro?! - les pregunto en tono amenazante-, ¡SIIII! - contestaron al unisonó-. Perfecto dijo Ryota, vamos a entrenar.

El ambiente fue de sorpresa, ya que iban a interactuar con muchas chicas Ayako y Ryota hablaron con Yohei y los demás sobre la decisión y estuvieron más que felices y se comprometieron a ayudar en todo lo que tenga que ver con el club y también tendrían que decirle a Hanamichi lo sucedido.

"_Vaya a si que Kaori Rukawa estará aquí en el club_" -pensaba Yohei- "_será divertido todo esto_" - remato- .

(…)

Hanamichi estaba entretenido en la clínica molestando a su doctora de cabecera y en su mente estaba aquella oferta de irse a jugar a Kainan o quedarse en Shohoku, el equipo que le dio la oportunidad de crecer en tan poco tiempo…lo que más lo tenía descolocado era quien sería el ex jugador retirado de la NBA que quería exclusivamente entrenarlo ya que para ser sinceros ¿Quién de la NBA entrenaría a un novato del otro continente?...pero a la vez lo emocionaba aprender mas técnicas y de la nada se le vino la imagen de la chica que una vez salvo su vida. Pero nuestro amigo no sabe que ese no sería su único momento de encuentros.

Oiga doc. y cuando me iré, este talentoso jugador tiene muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas es comenzar una nueva era en mi vida -dijo en tono serio y de brazos cruzados-.

Te irás cuando te dé el alta y cuando te vuelvan a entrenar, ya que has perdido condición física y sobre todo somos responsables de ti, aquí los organizadores del campeonato nacional cubrirán todo, así que mi responsabilidad es grande y debes salir tal cual eras antes de la lesión pero con mas habilidades ¿no se te hace emocionante? - pregunto cerrándole un ojo a el pelirrojo- Por cierto, tu nuevo entrenador llegara en 3 horas debes esperarlo mientras ve a desayunar y ducharte que apestas -Carcajeo divertida-.

Está bien ya voy - se fue de la oficina con sus manos entre los pantalones gruñendo-. "_así que llegara hoy, voy a poner todo de mi para ser el mejor entonces, el zorro apestoso, el viejo ni el estúpido de sendoh serán mis rivales_". -pensaba decidido y gruñendo Hanamichi-.

¡Hola! ¿Así que eres tu Hanamichi Sakuragi? - Pregunto una voz gruesa pero amable detrás de él-. Al darse vuelta vio a un tipo de 2.01 ms, calvo y de tez oscura. Si-sí, soy yo -dijo un poco intimidado- . ¿Quién es usted? -pregunto muy curioso-. Me presento, Soy Michael Jordan.

ContinuarEl cap es corto por falta de tiempo, mucho trabajo y estudios, ya podre hacer capitulos mas largos, saludos.


	5. Prodigio maestro y alumno

Es increíble que el primer partido de práctica sea contra Sannoh, apenas ganamos, no está Akagi ni Sakuragi…debemos entrenar muy duro para no perder –Dijo Ryota a todo el equipo mientras veía entrenar a los de primero-. Vaya parece que si están entusiasmados, dijo Ryota, Pues ¿qué esperabas?, somos el equipo a vencer y hay que entrenar duro –dijo Ayako mientras miraba a los de primero entrenando con Mitsui y Rukawa-.

Los de primer se están acoplando bien y están colocando mucho de su parte –dijo Haruko mientras preparaba una rutina de ejercicios de resistencia que le había mandado hacer Ayako-.

En eso que entrenaban duro también vino a la mente las alianzas, ya que hubieron 4 colegios invitados que hacían sus respectivas alianzas y se acordó de que jugarían partidos de Básquet y Vóley, pero mezclando integrantes de cada equipo, así tendrían más facilidad de conocerse y crear nuevos lazos.

Qué bueno que nos invitaron –Dijo Ookus, mientras miraba por el pasillo a las niñas de Vóley-, si será divertido, además que se juntaran los hermanitos Rukawa, me gustaría que Hanamichi estuviera aquí y ver lo que pasaría –Dijo Johei con las manos en los bolsillos mirando tranquilamente- "_cuídate Hanamichi, entrena duro y demuéstrales_". En ese profundo pensamiento fue interrumpido por Takamiya, miren a la capitana de Vóley a Suki, es hermosa pero no como Kaori, pero no creo que quiera una cita conmigo…-Todos estallan de risa- Gordo enserio crees que te aceptara si para ti es imposible –dijo Ookus burlándose de Takamiya y Noma también- si empiezas así, el contador de rechazos te lo pasaremos a ti Takamiya –Dijo no eso que se divertían llego un pelotazo en plena cara de Takamiya, que lo dejo en el suelo, todos miraron y era Kaori Rukawa…Dejen de estar mirándonos tarados –Miro fríamente a todos y fue en busca de el balón dándole un total desprecio a todos-…Pero que fue lo que le hicimos que nos hace esto, ni siquiera le dijimos nada! –Dijo Yohei mirando como kaori se retiraba del lugar-.

(…)

¿Y qué piensas Maki? , ¿Crees que aceptara venir con nosotros? –Dijo el director Takato-, mientras veían entrenar a su equipo y analizar a los de primer año que eran mucho más fuertes que los años anteriores. En realidad no sé lo que pueda pensar Sakuragi, pero sé que le gusta mucho el Basquetbol y lo vi cuando jugó contra Sannoh, si entra aquí será un gran elemento, supera a Kyota y a Takasago "que no me vaya a oír Kyota, si no se armaría tremenda guerra", Pero –Interrumpe el director- Si no podemos tenerlo, debemos saber cómo enfrentarnos a Shohoku, mas ahora que tienen un partido de práctica contra Sannoh –Maki miro de reojo al director-, Es lo más probable que pierda shohoku, ya que en sus filas tienen a Hiroshi Morishigue, ademas que Sawakita volverá de estados unidos para aquel partido, están todos expectantes, imagina que si nos entrenáramos con aquel equipo y con nuestros alumnos de primero que llegaron de primer nivel, cada uno con el mismo nivel que Rukawa –Dijo Takato confiado y sonriendo-.

Maki lo miro de reojo y sonrió, mientras veía que uno de sus jugadores de primero burlaba a Kyota y anota sin esforzarse, se veía un gran prospecto, serio y con buen futuro, Maki lo miro y se pensó "_Con un jugador así Kainan puede subir más su nivel ya que Kyota aun le falta madurar_".

(…)

¡Hola Sendoh! –Se escucha desde el otro lado de la calle- Sendoh, se da vuelta y ve a una alumna de la misma escuela que él y sonríe, ¡vaya! ¿Cómo esta la mejor reportera de todo el estado?, ¡muy bien! –se lo dice con una dulce sonrisa- pero ¿a dónde vas tú tan apurado eh?,-pregunta con sus manos atrás y caminando junto a él-, voy a buscar a mi hermana, hoy vuelve a Japón y quiero darle la sorpresa …-en eso Any lo interrumpe- entonces tengo la primicia –hace con sus manos un encabezado en el aire- "la hermana de Sendoh" –Rie divertida y Sendoh con ella-, aproposito de primicias –tiene cara de seria-, estoy haciendo mi practica final en el diario deportivo donde está la hermana de Hikoichi Aida- Y se rumorea sobre Sakuragi y su entrada a Kainan y que Shohoku se enfrentara nuevamente a Sannoh y el partido será aquí en Kanagawa…vaya que estas informada –dijo Sendoh en tono de broma-, ¡bah!, soy la mejor y profesional en esto –cruza sus brazos y no lo mira y abre u ojo para verlo- de todos modos, nuestro director está viendo jugadores nuevos y llegaron 3 de alto nivel, que podrían causar buena sensación en las estatales, y poder tener cerca las nacionales –lo dice mirando al cielo y sus manos en los bolsillos-, bueno Any, voy a buscar a mi hermana está por llegar y no quiero llegar tarde. Te acompaño, supe que un jugador de la NBA vino a Japón y quiero saber donde esta para ver si lo entrevisto –Sendoh la mira algo sorpresivo – muy bien vamos.

(…)

Romi, porque elegiste al club de Basquetbol, -dijo Suki- mientras que Kaori estaba un poco más atrás con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fría pidiendo una explicación. Bueno porque pensé que al ser un club de puros hombres y nosotras puras mujeres nos llevaríamos bien, además que los de Futbol son muchos y tanto nuestros clubes son similares y sé que nos llevaríamos bien además nuestras utileras también están con nosotras y bueno chicas, para que se hacen problema, es para divertirnos, además que esta Ayako y ella sabe tener derechitos a los de Basquetball. ..Uff está bien, además que se ve entretenido todo –dijo Suki- y Kaori se alejaba mirando por la ventana y ojala no poder estar cerca de ninguno para no revivir ese terror de años atrás; "_qué bueno que estará mi hermano para no estar tan sola_" –decía para sí misma kaori-.

¿Y Suki, que te dijo Romi?, Pregunto la segunda capitana de ojos grises y cabello negro, con una piel blanca y de 1.69, supongo que será divertido, enfrentarnos a otras escuelas en equipos mezclados –dijo riendo bajito tapándose la boca-, así es Eiko sera divertido, espero que los chicos sepan respetarnos y poder llevar unos lindos días –dijo Suki sonriendo gratamente-…ahora lo que no entiendo es porque la reacción tan fría de Kaori, es amable con todos pero no queria que estuviéramos con los chicos de basquetball, acaso ella será …-interrumpe Eiko- , nada de eso, más bien algo le sucedió pero como es ella no creo que jamás lo cuente –cruzo de brazos y apoyo su espalda en la pared mirando al suelo- bueno aun así, tiene nuestro apoyo, claro que si –le dijo Eiko-.

(…)

Tomo su bolso y camino por la playa pensando muchas cosas, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que le sucedió y haciendo memoria de lo terrible que había sido aquel episodio, de aquel hombre que se metió al agua a salvarla, de cómo llego a Shohoku, de si algún día volverá a sonreírle a la vida.

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos ve al tipo que le salvo la vida y lo vio conversando con alguien mucho más alto que el. "_si el tipo de la cabeza roja es un monstruo, el otro es un gigante" –dijo tragando saliva y siguió caminando "¿quien serás y porque me salvaste?" –_Pensaba para ella misma y no dejaba de mirar, pero a la vez crecía un odio hacia el "_no debo darle las gracias ni nada, el no debió interferir cuando quise quitarme la vida gracias a este horrible trauma_", pero ya no pensare mas en eso, solo seguiré haciendo mis ejercicios, para no volver a cometer locuras –lo dijo en voz alta- mientras miraba el atardecer.

También iba pensando en cómo pude soportar esos días de alianzas, de tratar de simular que se llevara bien con todos, de que nadie se le acerque, "_tendré que ser como mi hermano, una mujer fría y sin corazón aunque me den ganas de reventarlos a trompadas_".

¿Qué haces aquí Kaori? –Pregunto una voz femenina y familiar de ella-, hola Suki, solo caminaba por aquí, quería pensar y que mejor que la playa ¿no crees? …claro que si, además que sirve para entrenar y poder bañarse –se quita todo y queda en bikini y Kaori queda con sus ojos pequeños y sonrojada de que nadie mirara como Suki se metía al agua y Suki lucía un cuerpo perfecto digno de toda deportista y Kaori seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y pensaba en porque ella no podía relajarse y divertirse con su amiga.

Suki miraba como Kaori se sentaba en la arena y hacia dibujos y miraba a cierto lugar "_¿que tendrás kaori?, ¿podrás confiar alguna vez en mi?, no importa lo que tengas con Eiko te ayudaremos en todo." -_Pensaba Suki- mientras llegaba Eiko y le hacía señas para que se metiera al agua y Eiko hablaba con Kaori.

¿Por qué tan sola Kaori? Vamos con Suki al mar –se lo decía tratando de llevarla con ella-, es que no traje mi bañador (traje de baño xD) , bueno voy y vuelvo –le dejo sus cosas y se fue con Suki-, Eiko, ¿como estas? , no me pude resistir viéndote divertirte pero me preocupa Kaori –dijo Eiko mirando a la orilla- , a mí también pero esperemos que ella se sienta en confianza para poder contarnos todo.

Suki vamos con Kaori, y nos tomamos un helado para que se sienta bien y disfrute. Bueno vamos

En eso amabas salen del agua, se veían hermosas y miraron a la orilla donde Kaori miraba casi con frecuencia. Mira Suki, es Hanamichi Sakuragi –lo dijo apuntando aquel pelirrojo- claro que si es él. Kaori miraba sorprendida por saber el nombre de ese misterioso hombre…"_con que Hanamichi Sakuragi_".

(…)

Michael qué? –Preguntaba con sus manos en las caderas- _"es un gigante, mas alto que gori y que el jefe mono",_ ¿y tu quien eres?, -pregunto curioso sakuragi-, soy Michael Jordan, jugador retirado de la NBA , Hanamichi abrió los ojos, pero incrédulo porque no lo conocía muy bien en el juego, solo lo conocía por nombre. Entonces porque estás aquí, acaso te sorprendió las jugadas de este genio? –lo miro de reojo y haciendo su pose de victoria y riendo- , claro, cuando vi el partido de tu equipo con el de Sawakita, me sorprendió mucho tu juego, yo vi el partido por sawakita y lo mucho que ha aprendido, ya que lo entrena un amigo muy cercano a mi –se lo dijo mirando a los ojos y viendo como Sakuragi se sorprendió- ¿mi juego? Pero aun soy un novato o principiante, no tengo una manía. –se lo dijo con toda la sinceridad que ni él se la creía-, claro que si, eres de los jugadores que son imposibles de leer las jugadas y eso hace que tu adversario se espante y te respete…esas palabras a Sakuragi le llegaron como un halago, pero…me llamo la atención ese salto que querías evitar una clavada de el centro de Sannoh… ¿el gorila calvo? –lo interrumpe Sakuragi-, en eso Jordan ríe y le dice , claro el gorila calvo, hiciste una jugada que no muchos pueden hacer, duraste mucho en el aire y apuesto que no supiste como lo haces, pero quienes saben mucho de basqueball lo notaron, entre esos fui yo, y puedo decir que eres un prodigio…esas palabras para Sakuragi eran como una declaración de la chica más hermosa del mundo y se le abrían mas los oídos para que esa frase entrara completa "prodigio-prodigio-prodigio" –se largo a reir y decir que él es un genio prodigio del basqueball, colocándose en pose de genio- claro pero aún falta mucho para que seas una leyenda, y que puedas sostener ese titulo de prodigio, y cuando veo jóvenes con ese espíritu que demostraste en la cancha, pregunte por tu nombre, y supe de tu lesión, no quiero que pierdas la confianza y tienes todo para ser uno de los más grandes basquetbolistas del mundo, y me gustaría entrenarte en este mes que te queda, además, supe de buena fuente que tu escuela se enfrentara nuevamente a Sannoh…Sakuragi, se sorprende, se sienta en una banca y recibe todas esas noticias _"que Jordan me entrene, que tendremos un partido contra Sannoh dentro de un mes, que podre ser una leyenda con buen entrenamiento"_ .

No es necesario que me respondas ahora, quiero dejarte unos videos de mis jugadas, y si te interesa estaré aquí mismo a la misma hora para que puedas darme una respuesta, de ti depende todo, pero primero debes ocuparte de tu lesión, me dijeron que estarás bien en una semana, y si te entreno por un mes, podrás ser bueno y bastante mejor.

Hanamichi solo reía y decía que será mejor que el viejo, sendoh y el zorro de Rukawa, si tan solo Haruko pudiera saber esto, pero será una sorpresa, oye Jordan,¿ puedo pedirte un favor? –Jordan lo mira y le dice que claro que si- , esta conversación que sea secreta, que nadie lo sepa –se lo dijo casi rogándole- él lo miro y sonrió ..Claro que si, será un secreto.

(…)

Termina la jornada de entrenamiento y todos salen muy cansados, de el gimnasio, Anzai mira a Rukawa, Mitsui,Ryota,Eizo y a Heizo y los llama a ellos para darle instrucciones .

Muchachos vengan aquí un momento –todos miran sorprendidos y van donde el gordito- , quiero que comiencen desde ya los entrenamientos especiales que les asigne, quiero que ayuden a todos, ya que ustedes sobresalen del resto.

Profesor, la Srta. Akagi nos paso ya el programa de entrenamiento especial, y debemos tener autorizacion para practicar esto en otro lugar, ya que lo físico se debe hacer en un ambiente más pesado.

Si, ryota, por eso ya pedí permiso para que entrenemos día por medio lo físico, tanto Rukawa,Mitsui y los demás debe entrenar resistencia, Tu y Sakuragi son los más resistentes, si no se va Sakuragi será una gran ayuda y alivio y para eso, su profesora de educación física los ayudara -todos sorprendidos por que la profesora de educación física ayudara al equipo pero es muy estricta-, pero ella es un demonio, dijo mitsui, -todos asentaron- sí, pero es la mejor y mi confianza esta en ella, mañana ya les diré los horarios, pueden retirarse.

¡HASTA PRONTO DIRECTOR! –gritaron todos y se fueron conversando todo lo sucedido.

Esto se hará emocionante –dijo mitsui- no puedo esperar a mejorar mas mi resistencia y mejorar mas habilidades.

Si, realmente esto es algo bueno para nosotros, ya que el director anzai ya nos ve con más seriedad y no como antes que solo éramos un relajo para el –dijo Ryota-, pero si Hanamichi se va, que pasara con el equipo –Rukawa mira de reojo-, bah, de eso no te preocupes, -dijo mitsui a Ryota-, tu sabes que Sakuragi no se ira, Ryota con ojos de puntitos lo miro, porque lo dices? –Mitsui lo mira con cara de confiado- tu sabes porque…Ryota reacciona y Mitsui y el dicen al unisono "Haruko".

-Ambos se miran como complices y planean algo- Eizo y Heizo miraban sin entender nada, pero sonreían al verlos a todos relajados ambos tenían el mismo semblante de Sendoh.

Pasando a otro tema, se viene Sannoh, debemos subir el nivel pero nos servirá para ser los mejores. Al oír esto, Rukawa reacciona y mira al espejo y recuerda como enfrento a Sawakita y como debe prepararse sin perder y que no tilden la victoria como "suerte", "_debemos ser los mejores, ya es momento de ser el numero 1 y aplicar todo lo que dice el director" –_pensaba Rukawa- mientras veía que los vestidores era más tranquilo sin el torpe y se disponía a ir cuando ve a Sendoh fuera de la escuela.

Rukawa solo lo mira y Sendoh le dice, ¿estás preparado para enfrentar nuevamente a Sawakita? –Rukawa se detiene y lo mira de reojo- Por supuesto que sí –Sendoh lo mira- pero te derrotara si no te vuelves mejor que ahora, te propongo por las mañanas entrenar y hacernos fuertes –Rukawa asienta con la cabeza mirando al horizonte- "_debo ser más fuerte que sendoh para derrotar a Sawakita"_, mientras una voz los interrumpe, ustedes no podrán solos, yo también los ayudare –ambos miran y abren los ojos- era Maki.

(…)

Miraba al techo y se hacía mil preguntas; _"¿porque yo?, contra Sannoh, y todos esos monstruos" _, se hundía en todo eso cuando golpean la puerta .

¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto kazumi-

Claro que si doc., pase –lo dijo mirándola curioso-, Michael te manda los videos para que veas y estudies, y esto es mi regalo –le pasa revistas de la NBA- , Sakuragi se sorprende y le pregunta por qué. Kazumi lo mira y le dice, soy tu fan numero 1, y quiero que seas el mejor, y además no te liberaras de mi, ya que debo seguir tu tratamiento aunque te vayas de aquí –ríe cálidamente- dándole confianza a hanamichi, el sentía que Kazumi era como su madre joven ya que ella se preocupaba de él y le daba atenciones que no todos tenían, entonces le tenía un gran respeto y aprecio.

Gracias doc., y gracias a ti, estoy mejor, eres la mejor del mundo y gracias por estar en los momentos más fuertes de mi vida, -se lo dijo como un niño desprotegido- Kazumi mira a Sakuragi y le pasa todo y le rasca su cabello, conviértete en el mejor de todos.

Kazumi se va y hanamichi ve los videos sorprendido y las revistas que kazumi le dio, pasaron 4 horas de todo lo que vio y se durmió.

Al día siguiente

¿Y amigo mío, tomaste una decisión?

Hanamichi lo mira y asiente, quiero ser mejor que tú, quiero ser más grande que nadie de aquí… eres mi maestro prodigio y seré tu alumno prodigio.

Jordan lo mira y le dice…muy bien comienza el entrenamiento.


	6. Duro entrenamiento

Ha pasado una semana en que hanamichi recibió el alta médica para poder entrenar nuevamente…sin embargo el pidió a la clínica quedarse ahí hasta que el entrenamiento haya terminado, dándole una habitación especial y ya acepto ser discípulo de Jordan.

-aquí estoy ya para entrenar más duro que nunca- expreso sakuragi emocionado.

-Así veo amigo mío, por lo tanto ahora debemos ver cada parte de ti, habilidades, fuerza, técnica, resistencia y salto- Dijo Jodan con rostro serio y llevándolo a una sala con un televisor.

-vaya, pensé que jugaríamos inmediatamente- dijo algo molesto sakuragi caminando a la sala.

-Tranquilo, primero debemos ver como estas, no puedo entrenarte duro hasta que sepa cómo estas física y mentalmente- Dijo Jordan con una calma y sonriéndole…

-_vaya, que energías, es lo que buscaba hace tiempo para tener un legado_\- pensó Jordan animadamente –espero que estés listo porque después de tu análisis vendrá lo duro –se lo dijo con ese fuego que también caracteriza a sakuragi-.

Ambos entraron a la sala y comenzaron a ver los videos, desde cuando tomo nivel en las estatales y las nacionales, debían analizar cada punto, para que Jordan tuviera una idea de quién es Sakuragi y de que sakuragi viera su progreso y ser criticado por la mayor leyenda.

-¿Y qué te parecio este genio?, ¿estas asustado de mi nivel? –dijo sakuragi con un tono confiado y dando su pose de genio.

-La verdad es que es sorprendente de como un principiante se saltara el nivel de novato y quedara en una posición de estrella, pero aun te falta mucho para poder ser "súper estrella" y después llamado "leyenda", son niveles demasiado altos- Dijo Jordan mirando las jugadas y no despegando su vista en el juego.

-Debes mejorar demasiado….mira aquí, en esta jugada tu salto promedio es de 1.50 metros y aquí es de 1.55, ¿crees poder llegar a los 2 metros? –Se lo dijo en tono desafiante –además tu resistencia debe ser demoledora, tu velocidad y tus técnicas deben ser mayores- Jordan se lo dice analizando el juego de sakuragi, el pelirrojo solo miraba atónito.

_-¿Seré capaz de llegar más lejos?, pensé que este era mi limite, pero si Jordan lo dice es porque puedo ser más…tengo que hacerlo, así podre derrotar al estúpido de Rukawa, al viejo y al tonto de Sendoh…además de derrotar a los débiles de Sannoh una vez más_ – pensaba todo esto sakuragi mientras Jordan no despegaba la vista de la televisión. – ¿ya podremos irnos a entrenar? – se lo pregunta curioso y ansioso.

-Si vamos a entrenar, ya sé cómo empezar me cambio y tendremos un pequeño encuentro, quiero ver tus habilidades después de recuperado- Se lo dice todo animado Jordan.

-vamos!- grita todo animado sakuragi y Jordan ríe.

(…)

Eran las 6 am, se reunieron Rukawa, Sendoh y Maki, todos tenían un objetivo, vencer al mejor de Japon...Sawakita, pero también había otro objetivo, superarse entre ellos mismos, acordaron entrenar para poder dar más espectáculo y ser el mejor de todos.

-No esperaba que estuviéramos todos aquí, sinceramente pensé que no estarían dispuestos a vencer a Sawakita- Dice sonriendo de lado pero a la vez serio Maki.

-Yo también quiero ser fuerte, vencerte y también ser inalcanzable- Dijo Sendoh en mirada tranquila y sonriendo.

-Yo los venceré a ustedes 3 – dijo Rukawa mirándolos fríamente y dando vuelta el balón en su eje en su dedo- _y también al torpe_ – pensó Rukawa.

-Supongo que los 3 hemos visto las jugadas de Sawakita en videos, los 3 nos hemos enfrentado a él y ya tenemos grabado en el cuerpo sus movimientos y su velocidad, pero lo más importante, son sus entrenamientos en la NBA – Dijo en todo serio Maki.

-Rukawa, tú fuiste el último en enfrentarte a él, ahora es imposible que lo vencieras y recurriste a un trabajo en equipo creando un sistema de juego- Dijo Sendoh con tono serio y a la vez pasándole el balón.

-Así es, pero lo que lo hace invencible es su resistencia y sus movimientos rápidos- dijo Rukawa pasándole el balón a Maki.

-Entonces debemos enfrentarnos los 4- Dijo Maki y todos miraban curioso y sorprendidos. –me tome la libertad de invitar a un cuarto jugador….Fujima. –llegando este a lo lejos.

Los 4 comenzaron a entrenar con una ambición de derrotar uno a uno, iban rotando en parejas, Rukawa y Sendoh VS Maki y Fujima…Los dos primeros ganaron por una mínima diferencia, luego Maki y Sendoh derrotaron a Fujima y Rukawa y al final Sendoh y Fujima perdieron con Maki y Rukawa (Fujima es el malo jajaja) , los 4 quedaron tirados en el suelo, cansados, no podían creer que todo el nivel que se estaba dando, ni en la estatales habían 4 jugadores con ese nivel que podrían vencer a cualquier equipo fácilmente, Luego de un descanso prolongado, todos siguieron entrenando y Maki le pregunta a Fujima..

-Fujima, tu eres un buen observador y tienes la habilidad de ser un buen entrenador, ¿Cómo nivelas este juego a como es Sawakita?- Pregunto mirándolo de reojo y esperando la respuesta.

-Sawakita es superior, tiene más habilidad, más resistencia y poder- todos miran sorprendidos ante la confesión de Fujima.

-Entonces debemos entrenar mucho más para ser más fuertes- Dijo Sendoh y Rukawa y Maki asientan riendo de lado.

-HA SEGUIR ENTRENANDO!- Grita Maki y todos se ponen a correr por la playa para lograr más resistencia.

Mientras corrían, se podía ver la competividad que había entre ellos, ninguno quería quedar atrás del otro y corrían con más velocidad aunque estuvieran cansados, iban incrementando el poder físico y la resistencia, corrieron más de 20 kilómetros a toda velocidad, Maki, Sendoh y Rukawa decidieron dejar el entrenamiento hasta ahí, por hoy, ya que debían ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

-Rukawa, quiero hacerte una pregunta- dice Maki quien lo detiene sujetándolo del hombro y Rukawa mira de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres?! – dijo el zorro en tono seco.

-¿Sabes si Sakuragi acepto irse a Kainan?, le hemos ofrecido una beca de estudios y además de poder estar en la elite de Kanagawa- Se lo dijo confiado y esperando una respuesta del zorro.

-Pregúntale a él, yo no tengo nada que ver y no me importa si se va- se lo dice marchándose del lugar a destino desconocido.

Maki lo ve alejarse y sonríe –_si te afecta_\- pensó.

(…)

-¡Kaori espérame! –gritaba a lo lejos Suki.

-Hola Suki, perdón que venía distraída- Dice la ojiazul mirando al cielo.

-¿Te pasa algo?, estas rara, hace unas semanas has estado muy distraída y no querías estar con nosotras en las alianzas ¿ocurre algo malo? –pregunta curiosa Suki, tratando de averiguar que le ocurre a Kaori.

-Nada, son ideas tuyas Suki, además lo he pensado mejor y quiero estar en las alianzas pero no se si pueda estar cerca de los chicos, discúlpame- se lo dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, respetamos eso, pero estará tu hermano, lo bueno es que nos ayudaras a ganar las alianzas, ya que de premio tendremos unas becas, fiesta y vacaciones pagadas a fin de año, como la ves – se lo dijo cerrando un ojo y ambas sonrieron.

-Allá vienen los chicos del club de basquetball, saludemos educadamente, al parecer son Ryota Miyagi y Hisachi Mitsui- Dijo Suki mirando fijamente a Mitsui.

Kaori mira a Suki y entiende el mensaje y se acercan a saludar a los integrantes del club de basquetball.

-capitán Mitsui, un gusto saludarlo- Suki hace una reverencia al igual que Kaori.

-Un gusto también- hace reverencia Mitsui algo tembloroso y mira a Miyagi que el también haga reverencia.

-Espero que también estén ansiosos de tener la alianza con nosotras, deben enseñarnos Basquetball y nosotras le enseñaremos Volleyball, recuerden que es equipos mixtos y nuestro equipo de Volleyball está completo, ya el próximo mes podremos disponer de tiempo para los entrenamientos- Dijo Suki ansiosa de que empezara pronto todo.

-Sí, nosotros el próximo mes tendremos el plantel completo –finalizo Ryota.

-¿Cómo? ¿Falta alguien más?- Pregunta curiosa Suki, mientras Kaori estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Así es, tenemos un compañero lesionado se llama Hanamichi Sakuragi, es algo problemático, pero es un gran jugador y aportaría mucho- dijo Ryota mirando al cielo cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento Kaori reacciona y mira y escucha todo lo que dice Ryota.

-_Hanamichi Sakuragi es jugador de Basquetball, es como un destino todo esto, pero aunque no lo conozca lo odio por salvarme la vida, será mejor que no le dirija la palabra_\- pensaba Kaori al escuchar sobre el pelirrojo.

-Ahh el pelirrojo que vimos en la playa, es un monstruo, también da miedo- dijo sonrojada y riendo Suki.

-Está en tratamiento, casi se rompe la columna y varias escuelas quieren tenerlo en sus filas, no sé si seguirá con nosotros, ya que no podemos retener a nadie.

En eso Kaori hace un mar de preguntas y pensamientos;- _¿lesionado de la columna? Y así y todo ¿se metió al mar para salvarme?, yo lo trate muy mal, pudo haberse ahogado conmigo… también está el hecho de que se vaya de aquí, mi hermano es compañero de él, preguntare por él, para hacerme una referencia_. –pensó Kaori mientras Suki y Mitsui conversaban y Ryota veía a lo lejos a Ayako.

-Tengo noticias de Hanamichi Sakuragi- llego diciendo Ayako y todos la miraron.

-al parecer se ira a Kainan- todos quedan pasmados excepto Suki y Kaori, Kaori miraba a Ayako atenta y fríamente.

-¡QUEEE!- gritan al unísono el ejercito de Sakuragi y haciendo un escándalo.

-Yo no tengo dinero para ir a Kainan a molestar a Hanamichi- le dice Takamiya a sus amigos.

-Yo menos-, dice Oockus, Noma y Yohei

-_Tu podrás ser el mejor amigo, te apoyaremos como sea posible_\- piensa Yohei mientras los demás están discutiendo de como podrán ir a Kainan a reírse de hanamichi.

-Hanamichi es nuestro amigo, por más que nos burlemos de él, tendremos que ir a darle nuestro apoyo- Dice Yohei mientras que todo lo escucha Kaori mirando de reojo a el ejército.

-_así que ellos son sus amigos, no sé porque tengo esa sensación de conocerlo pero odiarlo a la vez- _pensó Kaori mientras se dirigía a su salón –_debo entrenar y ver si puedo verlo en la playa aunque sea de lejos, pero le temo mucho a los hombres es un miedo más grande que yo, no me deja ni saludarlos por culpa de ese pasado miserable_-.

En eso llega Haruko con heizo de la mano, los integrantes de Básquet y el ejército miran sorprendidos.

(…)

-Bueno empecemos, muéstrame lo que sabes- Dijo Jordan en posición de defensa.

-Ahora conocerás al genio del basquetball- presume Hanamichi dando botes al balón y llegando donde esta Jordan.

Era de esperarse, Hanamichi no pudo hacer nada con el poder de Jordan, no lo dejo anotar, no pudo tener el balón, hanamichi es rápido pero Jordan es más veloz, tiene mejor técnica, y resistencia pero…

En esos momentos cuando Sakuragi salta y Jordan también, casi pierde Jordan, lo mira y le pide hacer más saltos entonces Jordan gana por poco y hace recuerdo de como salto más alto que el pívot de Sannoh.

-hanamichi, tu salto es genial pero te falta aún, tu estado físico, tu mentalidad, tu resistencia y habilidad están en un 20%, y si estuvieras mejor estarías a un 35%- Dijo Jordan serio y dando botes al balón mientras Hanamichi estaba sentado en la cancha cansado y casi sin respirar.

-QUEEEE! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A UN TAN TALENTOSO COMO YO!- hace berrinches el pelirrojo mientras Jordan sonríe y le explica.

-Tienes buena habilidad y todo, ¿pero no te gustaría tener un 100%?- se lo dice en todo desafiante…en un mes podrás tener desarrollado el 100%, eso te lo aseguro.

-claro que quiero, pondré todo de mí, seré el genio prodigio sakuragi- ríe en pose de genio.

-Debemos mejorar, tu musculatura, debes crecer 10 cm más, debes ser más rápido que el rayo, tu salto debe ser el doble de lo que saltas ahora, tu resistencia también y tu corpulencia.- Le anota una serie de ejercicios a Sakuragi mas una alimentación que debe enviársela a Kazumi, su médico de cabecera.

-Ahora quiero que corras por la playa- dice Jordan apuntando a ella. –Eso será fácil un juego de niños- dice el pelirrojo confiado-.

-pero debes ir con esto- le pasa un kit de peso, en las piernas, playera y muñequeras –debes correr con esto, es aproximadamente 70 kilos, debes correr en la arena más pesada y a toda velocidad, debes ir y volver 200 veces ¿podrás hacerlo? –se lo dice en tono desafiante.

-Claro que podre, empiezo desde ahora- lo dice en tono confiado

El entrenamiento era tan duro que Hanamichi no podía ni hacer 20 idas y vueltas, pero no podía rendirse, no podía dejar que el zorro, Sendoh y el viejo fueran mejores que él, hizo las 200 y termino muerto.

-¿Eso es todo?, pregunto curioso y entusiasmado

-No, como tienes muchas energías, ahora traje un balón especial, tiene más peso que el normal, y debes tirar desde diferentes lugares de la cancha, hasta que puedas hacerte uno con el balón, te enseñare los tiros de 3 puntos desde cualquier punto de la cancha, no importa donde estés- Se lo dijo pasándole aquella pelota pesada y Hanamichi entusiasmado comenzó a lanzar.

Finalizado el día, lo mando a nadar y así soltar los músculos mientras pensaba:

-_Es increíble que soporte este tipo de entrenamiento, pero aún le falta por aprender, por superar y esto será emocionante, podrá ser el mejor y no puso ninguna queja, eso es lo que me gusta de un jugador con logo de leyenda_.-

Terminando el entrenamiento llego Jordan y Hanamichi donde estaban alojando en la clínica y se encuentran con Kazumi.

-¿Cómo te fue hanamichi?- Le pregunta con ternura mientras recibe el papel que le dio Jordan.

-Bien, a este talentoso, estos entrenamientos son cosa de niños- reía confiado mientras Jordan miraba sonriendo

-Mañana será más duro pero espero que tengas esos mismos ánimos querido amigo- Dice Jordan rumbo a ducharse.

-Hanamichi, tienes una visita- Le dice Kazumi, llevándolo a la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí, director Takato? –Pregunto algo sorprendido y molesto porque quería ya ducharse para poder ir a comer.

-Vine por una respuesta Sakuragi ¿te interesaría ir a Kainan y tomar el lugar de Maki? – pregunto todo seguro mientras Sakuragi no salía de su asombro.

(….)

-Que cansado estamos hoy, pensé que moriríamos –dijo Mitsui y Ryota mientras Eizo y Heizo estaban muertos de cansados.

-Pensé que nunca terminaría esto, pero debemos ser más resistentes-dijo Mitsui sabiendo que él era el más débil en resistencia.

-Pensé que Rukawa estaría cansado, pero se ve que está más resistente de acorde a los entrenamientos y está más hábil, está más hábil que cuando jugamos en las nacionales- dijo Ryota mientras Mitsui miraba al espejo y miraba a Heizo reír con Haruko.

-Ahora si perderemos a Sakuragi, cuando se entere de que Haruko está con Heizo, hay que hacerse la idea de que ya no contaremos con el- Dijo Mitsui mirando a Ryota y Rukawa miraba de reojo mientras tomaba su bolso –no nos hace falta ese torpe- mientras iba a la salida.

-Hanamichi no se ira, el aprendió todo aquí, pero esas palabras de Ayako no las puedo dejar de olvidar-

FLASHBACK

-"_Nadie fue a verlo, nadie le mando una carta, él no sabe que guardaron su camiseta hasta que el llegara, debe sentirse solo, más encima ahora que Haruko está con Heizo, es lógico que él ya se vaya, el tiene un futuro en el basquetball y si le hace bien estar en Kainan hay que desearle lo mejor_"-

Fin Flashback

-No se ira Sakuragi, creo en su palabra de que quiere llegar más allá con Shohoku- Dice convencido Mitsui y Ryota asiente. No nos fallara.

El resto del equipo está destruido con tanto entrenamiento, sacado por la profesora de educación física que está entrenando al equipo en alto rendimiento, Ryota y Rukawa son los únicos que están resistiendo bien el entrenamiento, mientras que Anzai está preparando estrategias de juego contra Sannoh, ya que ahora sabe cómo vencerlos y el equipo tiene un arma que nadie puede contra eso…no tienen miedo, tienen corazón!.

(….)

-Hermano, puedes decirme como es ese tipo llamado "Hanamichi Sakuragi" –pregunta Kaori a Rukawa, mientras este la mira y le dice

-te diré todo de el- ambos se sientan a conversar.


End file.
